


Once Upon a Dream

by kyl_ohno_ren



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Nothing is Happy and Everything Hurts, Pre-Jupiter Ascending, balem is whiny, gets really dark really quick, love triangle between brothers who don't know how to share, starts as a political match but oops everything goes wrong, titus is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl_ohno_ren/pseuds/kyl_ohno_ren
Summary: The rift between Balem and Titus Abrasax began long ago, before their mother’s death, before either of them were anymore than pawns in their parents political games.





	1. Prologue

            “So this is where you disappear off to?” Jupiter’s voice drifts from the shadows and Balem has the sudden urge to throw her into the void. She’s meddlesome and annoying. How she and her dog bested him he’ll never know. Pure dumb luck most likely.

            “Keep your voice down.” His own voice is his usual strained whisper, but it feels the only appropriate way to speak in this room. To speak in front of _her_.

            “Or what? You’ll kill me? We’ve been through that already.”

            Balem’s lips quirk upwards in the beginnings of a fond smile, but he quells it quickly.

            “Who is she?” Jupiter asks out of curiosity. “Your grandmother? I would say she looks too young but it’s impossible to know with you people.”

            “How do people on your beloved Earth phrase it? Oh, yes, _it’s none of your business_.”

            “I can always ask Titus-”

            “You will not!” Balem roars, surging to his feet with feral grace that makes Jupiter stumble back. “Never speak of her around Titus! He doesn’t deserve it! He never did! I was the one who should’ve-” He breaks off suddenly, eyes watery, terrified he already said too much.

            Jupiter takes a deep, calming breath. His outburst was scary, but this broken Balem is even more terrifying. “Who knows about this room? Other than you I mean?”

            “No one. It will be kept that way.”

            “I don’t take orders from you.”

            “It wasn’t an order… it was a request.” Balem goes back to the position he was in when Jupiter started talking: on his knees in front of a large portrait of a beautiful woman. Her soft, brown hair cascades around her in an ocean of curls. Her nose has an aristocratic slant to it and her lips are a delicate pink color. It’s the background Jupiter loves most though: the cosmos stretching out to infinity with millions of stars twinkling around the woman like shiny snowflakes.

            Jupiter stares at the portrait in somewhat of a trance, her thoughts creating a whirlpool in her mind. Who is this woman? Why does she mean so much to Balem? Why can’t Titus find out about this room? Should Jupiter tell an authority about what’s going on? Balem is supposed to be in jail for attempted murder after all. Is this type of thing allowed? The expression on the eldest Abrasax sibling’s face makes her pause. He looks… calm. Or as calm as he can be in a space prison anyway. It’s more than that though. There’s an expression of pure, unfiltered adoration on Balem’s face, and it makes Jupiter’s skin crawl.

            “I loved her above all others. She knew me as no one else did. She saw me as no one else did.” The words are eerily similar to what he said about Seraphi, but Jupiter keeps quiet. Who knows when Balem will let down his haughty airs like this again. “ _My_ _Celestia_.” The name is a prayer, reverent and lovely.

            Jupiter contemplates leaving the room or asking more questions. Eventually, her curiosity wins out and she asks, “Did it end badly?”

            “Yes.”

            “Do you regret any of it?”

            “ _Regret_.” Balem spits out the word like it left bile in his mouth. “The only thing I _regret_ is not pushing my brother off the balcony with our mother. You know of his pleasure splice habit?”

            Jupiter’s cheeks shade red. She has no first-hand knowledge, but Cain filled her in on a lot of things. “On Earth we call them prostitutes.”

            He ignores her. “It started after Celestia. After he killed the only woman we ever loved.”

            “Wait, what?” Jupiter looks back at the portrait. Titus and Balem had both been in love with her? Did that mean they were all… together at one point? She can’t imagine either of them being the sharing type. Especially with one another.

            Balem’s eyes flutter shut while his breathing speeds up rapidly. Anger boils in his veins, lava ready to spill over and consume Jupiter. Celestia’s face flashes in his mind though. He settles down long enough to bite out, “He stole her from me. She was _mine_!”

            Jupiter scoffs. “Okay, planets I can understand since that seems to be a sort of currency for you people. But you’re talking about her like she’s some family pet. You can’t own a person.”

            “That’s what Mother often said to us.”

            “Clearly she didn’t say it loud enough.”

            “I find myself growing tired of this conversation. Good night.” Balem rises once again. An armed guard steps inside the room to escort the once king back to his cell. Jupiter watches him go with far more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus meets Celestia. Their connection is instant.

            Menzel is a warm planet. Not unbearably so, but it’s warm enough that a thin layer of perspiration started forming on his skin the second Titus walked off the ship with his family. He looks to Balem and Kalique, searching them for evidence of their own discomfort. He finds none. They’re immaculate beings. As usual.

            Titus makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, earning a scathing look from his mother. _Behave_ , her eyes say. _You know who you are and why you are here. We are the Elite. Act like you have some manners._ He can’t bear to see her looking at him any longer and averts his gaze. His eyes land on a young looking woman (because with the RegeneX available who knows how old she could actually be). She smiles and Titus is disarmed.

            “Seraphi Abrasax!”

            “Warden Vera!” Seraphi hugs the older man warmly, falling into his outstretched arms. They greet one another as old friends. “How have you been, my friend?”

            “Never better, never better! Gaia has given birth to a son recently and Fallon finally married the Nivia girl.”

            “The one he’s had his eye on for so long?”

            “No, her sister.”

            The two parents share a hearty laugh. Friendship always comes easily for the pair. There’s always a quick joke or a happy conversation. Part of Titus thinks that’s why his mother chose this family for him to marry into, but the business part of his mind knows better. The Vera family is wealthy, powerful, and Abrasax Industries closest competitor. Having a marriage contract between the two families would ensure a mutually beneficial arrangement for both RegeneX giants.

            Titus watches Warden Vera closely. He’s older, more distinguished looking than Titus or his siblings. Warden is also fatter, but his smile is larger than his belly even. An all-around jolly looking fellow, Titus decides. Which begs the question: how is renowned through the galaxy as a shrewd business man when he looks like, well, someone’s grandfather? There’s no sign of a calculating mind or aloof demeanor, both of which the Abrasax matriarch possesses. He’s open and inviting.

            Maybe the Vera’s wouldn’t be such competition of Seraphi took a page out of Warden’s book?

            Seraphi gives Titus another look as if she senses where his mind is drifting. Warden follows her line of sight, smile never falling off his round, bearded face.

            “Your youngest?” He asks Seraphi.

            “Yes, this is Titus.” She says and motions for Titus to step forward.

            He’s on the selling block now. Open to all sorts of scrutiny and judgement. He won’t be alone though. Warden gestures for his own child to step forward. It’s the girl from before. Titus feels his heart miss a beat when the girl looks up at him, pushing thick brown curls behind her ear. Her eyes are a deep chocolate color that pull Titus in a swirl him around and around until he feels positively dizzy. And her lips? He has to keep himself from groaning and how sinful they look. Her skin is equally gorgeous, and he finds himself wanting to mark her up as his. Put the imprint of his teeth and fingers all over her body until everyone knows the two of them belong together.

            Warden puts a large hand on the girl’s slim shoulder in a fatherly fashion. “And this is my Celestia.”

            Titus mouths the name. It feels good on his lips. He imagines she’ll feel much the same.

            “How are you, Celestia?” Seraphi puts a steadying hand on Titus’ elbow. She’s never seen her son react this way to a woman before, and it’s more than slightly worrying. Will his eagerness remain longer than the usual month he’s interested in a woman? No, it has to. They will be married whether they like it or not. The families need this match.

            Celestia smiles graciously and Titus feels his body give an involuntary jerk at the sight. She’s lovely, radiant, beaming. Titus can’t think of enough flowery euphemisms. “I’m wonderful, ma’am.”

            This time the groan actually escapes his throat, but thank the universe it’s low enough that only Seraphi hears. Her grip tightens making Titus wince slightly. It isn’t his fault that happened. Celestia’s voice is just so… _soft and sweet_. Like music but better. Titus knows there’s a dopey smile on his face when Seraphi yanks him down to her level with a violent tug on his sleeve.

            “Before you make a rash decision- _as you are prone to doing_ \- I want you to remember something. Marriage is about far more than a pretty face. I understand your excitement, but keep in mind looks can fade.” She speaks sharply.

            Titus gives her a lopsided grin. “That what RegeneX is for, Mother.” He straightens back up and turns his grin in Celestia’s direction. She blinks several times in rapid succession before turning her attention to the ground, cheeks totally reddened.

            “Shall we just cut straight to the deal?” Warden suggests. “I’m sure we’d all love to go somewhere a bit cooler.”

            “You’ve always known best, Warden.” Seraphi inclines her head. “We can always iron out minor details inside.”

            “Yes, yes. Celestia,” Warden waves his hand out to encompass the entire Abrasax family. “Do you consent to marry Titus Abrasax, Third Primary of the Abrasax family?”

            Celestia gives Titus a sly look out of the corner of her eyes before saying, “Of course, Father.”

            “Titus,” Seraphi is the one to speak next. “Do you consent to marry Celestia Vera, heir to the throne of Menzel?”

            “Happily.” Titus shoots Celestia a quick wink. She doesn’t blush this time but winks back.

            Titus knows he’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Pinterest for this story here: pinterest.com/kylohnoren/once-upon-a-dream-ja-fanfic/

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Pinterest Board up for this story at pinterest.com/kylohnoren/once-upon-a-dream-ja-fanfic/


End file.
